


Captive

by ReaverTide



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-08
Updated: 2020-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:15:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 875
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27947393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReaverTide/pseuds/ReaverTide
Summary: Koutarou Bokuto, at first glance, might seem like an ordinary person, the one who'll greet you first thing in the morning with a big smile sketched on his face. At sunrise, he wakes up early and goes to his work as a waiter at a cat café near his house. By dusk, he goes home, doing live streams as a part-time professional gamer. He possesses a bright demeanor, smiles ever so faltering, having the ability to make others smile as well. He seems a really kind person,or so everyone thought.One mistake from taking a peek on the curtains of his room, and his image in your mind will change forever.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Kudos: 11





	Captive

**Author's Note:**

> The place, plot, and the events in the literary piece are purely fictional and are the results of the writer's imagination. However, characters used in the piece are from the manga ang anime, Haikyuu!! Reader's discretion is advised.

It was a quiet evening of fall, and the cold is felt through the wind blowing across the streets. On a certain room, nothing can be heard from the outside. But as one comes in, sounds of lewd slurping and muffled grunts were the ones who would welcome you.

Koutarou Bokuto is currently leaning on the headboard of his bed, his breathing in an erractic pace, while a raven-haired man is knelt in front of him, bobbing its head in a vertical manner while its hands are tied from behind. The man was Keiji Akaashi, his captive. The both of them were stripped naked on the older's bed. It was a strange deal; for a prisoner to offer a blowjob to his captor. But Koutarou gladly accepted the latter's offer, for who is he to refuse the proposal of a beautiful man to feast on his manhood.

Koutarou smiles as he watch how his erection gets covered in Keiji's saliva with the other's tongue, his length throbbing in pleasure. His mouth tremble in satisfaction as his hands ran through the raven's hair, ruffling and roaming around it. The rough tongue against his sensitive cock is enough to make him throw himself in pure ecstasy.

He looks down at the sub feasting on his manhood. Keiji gazes back at him with lust visible in his ocean orbs as the latter's mouth peppers the leaking head with kisses. With a smirk, the ravenhead proceeds to swallow half of his entire length, the teeth grazing a bit at the surface. Koutarou throw his head up, his back arched from the jolts of sensation travelling from his crotch to his spine. The feeling of the latter's mouth embracing half of his cock sends him over the edge, as his eyes went heavenwards.

With his sanity slowly fading away, he grabbed a bunch of Keiji's hair and pushed his dick deeper the sub's mouth. Koutarou can't help himself as he lets out fits of moan, his mind being clouded by nothing but the feeling of the raven's throat and mouth hugging his cock tightly. He is amazed how his length fit perfectly inside the other's mouth despite his thick girth. The sub's muffled speeches and grunts sends vibrations to his crotch, heightening the pleasure he's currently feeling.

"Ah, you'll make me cum early", he grunted between gritted teeth as he watch the tied man squirm and struggle from the bondage. He is enjoying the view too much. Without a thought, he thrusts into the sub's mouth. Surges of ecstasy envelop his dick in an instant, leaving his mouth agape and moans unrestrained. Saying it was euphoric is an understatement. 

Koutarou looked down on Keiji as he thrust in its mouth. He observed how his length went in and out of the latter's swollen lips, its base gleaming from the dripping slobber. The raven's eyes are gazing at his golden ones, teary-eyed and begging for more. He noticed that the submissive stopped struggling, letting the owl pound its mouthpussy with his cock. The view itself and the sloppy sounds are dreamy, it's exactly as one of those porn videos he had watched before. The owl can't believe he's doing the exact thing, let along doing it with someone he knows for a long time.

The owl felt the impending release coming through, as he fastened his movements inside the raven. Koutarou cannot hold himself back; his sanity was long gone and the ecstasy is driving him crazy. His eyes turned white and his mouth hung agape, letting out low moans. He thrust himself deeper into the mouth more time, feeling his discharge.

"Fuck! Keiji!", Koutarou shouted, throwing his head back from ecstasy as he felt his cum gushed out of his cock into Keiji's throat. It was overflowing, some of the fluid escaped at the sides of the latter's mouth. He heard gulps from the sub as he let go of the sub's locks and took his erection out.

Keiji's face was a mess; his eyes are tearing, mouth widely open, swollen with the older's cum on the sides. It might seem disgustingly messy for others, but in Koutarou's eyes, it was art. He was so mesmerized by the raven's looks, that he instinctively held him by the waist and pulled him closer to him, placing the latter for a tight hug. He buried his face on the crook of the sub's neck and shower them with kisses. His hands roam against the back of his prisoner, gently stroking it in a calming manner. They remained in their position for a few minutes before Koutarou decided to stand up and carry the still panting man to the bathroom to clean his mouth.

"Let's get you cleaned up, okay?", he whispered on Keiji's ears as he left a peck on its forehead before removing the cuffs and lifted him to the bathroom. As he carried the raven to the sink, Koutarou can't help but think of it. 

He held Keiji as his own prisoner, but he himself was a captive of the other. He grinned in a foolish manner with the thought of it in his head. He smiled and helplessly sighed, for it is true and he didn't mind at all.


End file.
